The ultra trading spaces slayers silly fic
by Lawnmower Bubbles
Summary: I did this when I was really bored. and watching TLC. (I dont own that either)


L-chan: Hello every one and welcome to a uh, very special episode of trading spaces!! Today we are graced with the company of the slayers cast!!!  
  
Lina: where's the hostess of this show?  
  
L-chan: I AM THE HOSTESS!!!!!  
  
Lina: I thought the hostess was some short blond lady. You're not the hostess.  
  
L-chan: **grabs Filia's mace** I AM THE HOSTESS! Believe me now? ^_^  
  
Lina: ; uh, yeah whatever, you're the hostess. I don't care as long as I'm getting paid for this.  
  
L-chan: Oh yeah! I forgot to do a disclaimer. Silly me.  
  
Lina: well get it over with  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers nor do I own Trading spaces. I am but a lowly fanfiction writer with no money. I am not getting paid for this. Neither is Lina.  
  
Lina:What did you say!?  
  
L-chan: err. lets get on with the story!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` L-chan: Like I said earlier hello every one and welcome to a very special episode of trading spaces!! Today we are graced with the company of the slayers cast!!! Lets meet or contestants for our show today!  
  
Zel: oh great  
  
L-chan: first we have Zelgadis Greywords, great sorcerer and swordsman (otherwise known as the embodiment of angst) and Amelia, the warrior princess of justice!!!!! They own a house by the lake and are thinking they would like to have their kitchen remodeled.  
  
Amelia: I have a kitchen?  
  
Zel: O_o I have a house? I live with Amilia? **blush**  
  
L-chan: **ignoring both of them** Secondly we have Lina Inverse, beautiful and smart sorceress supreme and Gourry Gabreiv, the Swordsman of light! They are neiboring to Amelia and Zel and are thinking of having their den remodeled!  
  
Gourry: I live with Lina ^_^ Lina: That's not possible! nobody here owns a house!  
  
L-chan: Everyone does now because this is my fanfiction and it was the only way I could make this work! Be quiet! **sniff sniff**Every one has to make it so hard on me. ~_~;  
  
Gourry: We wouldn't be on a Tv show, would we?  
  
**Everyone face faults**  
  
L-chan: naw really? Well any way, Lets meet our interior decorators. First we have Filia Ul Coplt, dragon Priestess.  
  
Filia: **curtsies** Thank you Thank you  
  
L-chan: next we have the one and only Trickster priest, Xellos Metallium.  
  
Xellos: **appears out of nowhere** hello Filia-san! How's our favorite dragon priestess these days?  
  
Filia: Namagomi!!! I'm going kill you!!!!!!!  
  
**Chases him around with mace-sama**  
  
Xellos: **evil smile** heehee! Why so bitter Filia-san?  
  
L-chan: ^_^ well any ways last but not least we have Naga, the white serphant as our carpender.  
  
Naga: Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I am Naga the White serphant! Sorc-Carpenter of Doom! Buahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahaaha  
  
Lina: awwwwwww!!! Why did you have to let her be here? .  
  
L-chan: Because I am all-powerful writer!!!!!!!! Heehee!  
  
Lina: Oh no! It's the dreaded horrible self-insertion!!!!!!! Every one hide in the corner and fear for your lives!  
  
L-chan: Hey! At least I'm not one of those people who puts all the male characters in drag.  
  
Lina: I wouldn't be surprised if you did.  
  
L-chan: well, that is a good idea...(heeheehee)  
  
Zel: **cough cough** Can we get on with this?  
  
L-chan: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! You only have two days to do this so get to WORK!!!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens!!! Will Filia and Xellos turn out to be good designers? Will they ever stop fighting? Does Naga know anything about measuring wood? Will the slayer's cast last at least one hour before blowing something up? Will I ever stop rambling on and on? Will someone ever review? Please? **grovel, beg, etc.*** 


End file.
